


The Tweet

by rromanovas



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Celebrity AU, F/M, in which felicity is a fangirl and tweets stupid things at oliver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rromanovas/pseuds/rromanovas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity decides to tweet a selfie to Starling’s resident celebrity – and also, her boss.<br/>Based off this prompt “you’re a celebrity who just broke up and i tweeted you a selfie with the caption “date me” as a joke but you thought i was serious?” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunk Tweet

Felicity, Roy and Sin were sitting on the floor of Felicity’s living room, each one checking their respective phones. The bottle of vodka was half empty and forgotten at the coffee table. That was their usual Friday nights: meet up at someone’s house and get drunk together.

“Okay, guys, I’m sobering up, and we don’t want that.” said Roy, looking up from his phone “We already played never have I ever, what now?”

“We could pl–“ Felicity started, but was soon interrupted.

“You guys won’t believe in what I just read!” Sin screamed, excitingly. “Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance just broke up. It’s all over twitter!”

Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance were Starling’s hot couple. They were always being followed by the paparazzi and almost every week there was a new gossip about their relationship.

“Oh my God! I can’t believe it!” Felicity got up and started jumping up and down.

She had a major crush in Starling City’s resident billionaire. It was almost embarrassing how much time she spent looking up pictures of him online and following him on social media. She was a 25 year old woman, yes, but she allowed herself to be a fan sometimes, even if it meant being a fan of her boss.

“Why are you so excited? You think you have a chance with him just because you guys work in the same building?” Roy teased.

“Maybe I do, okay? Have I told you about the time we got in the same elevator and he checked me out and –“

“Said ‘good morning’, and then winked?” Sin completed. “Yeah, we heard that a thousand times.”

“Shut up, okay? Let me dream.” She said, pouring vodka into her cup and taking a sip.

“You should tweet him a selfie and a pick up line.” Roy joked, mimicking her movements and drinking the beverage in front of them.

“Yeah! Tweet him the last one you instagrammed! You look totally hot!” Sin half shouted. She tended to get loud when she drank.

“Don’t tempt me.” She chuckled. She knew they were kidding, but she had alcohol in her blood, and she was known for doing stupid things when she drank. Roy and Sin knew that, of course, and that’s why they were doing that, they wanted to know how far she would go with this.

“I bet you won’t.” Roy crossed his arms.

“Yeah, you don’t have the guts.” Sin laughed.

“Oh yeah? Okay then!” Felicity opened the twitter app and started typing furiously on her phone. “I don’t know any pick up lines, but I guess that’s good enough.” She said, showing her friends her phone screen.

@felicitymsmoak: “@olliequeen date me [picture attached]”

The three of them were now standing in the middle of Felicity’s living room, laughing at that silly tweet.Roy and Sin unlocked their phones to favorite and retweet it. 

“You look like a thirsty 16 year old.” Roy joked. “But you also look really hot in that picture.”

“I’m thirsty, okay, I’m just not 16 anymore.” Felicity laughed “And thanks, but it’s not like he’s going to see that or anything.”

“Yeah, cupcake, I don’t think that’s totally true.” Sin’s voice was really high pitched “Check your notifications.”

@olliequeen: “I might as well do that ;) RT @felicitymsmoak: @olliequeen date me [picture attached]”

Felicity was speechless. She was staring at her phone like it was a three headed animal. What in the world had just happened? Oliver Queen had just retweeted her tweet, and not just that. He retweeted it AND flirted with her. He used a blinky face. What was she supposed to do now? How do you live your life after events like that?

She had a new notification. She breathed in and out, closed her eyes and counted to 5. She was okay. She was cool. It was probably just another fan retweeting her tweet or saying how lucky she was, right?

@olliequeen started following you

No. It was something completely different. Not only Oliver replied her tweet, he also started following her! Felicity was utterly confused. Roy and Sin were trying to get her attention, but the world around her just didn’t exist anymore. Everything had stopped. It was just her and her stupid phone, that kept buzzing with notifications.

What if Oliver recognized her and thought she was a creep? What if he told his parents? Felicity could lose her job over a joke – a very real joke, but still a joke, nonetheless. She was starting to get worried. Really worried.

“Hey, Feli. Sit here, okay?” Roy guided her to the couch. “Sin, go get her a glass of water.” Sin ran to the kitchen to do as she was told.

“Roy… What the frack is happening?” Felicity managed to ask.

“Relax, it’s just a silly joke. It’ll be over just as quickly as it started. This happens all the time” Sin said, as she brought her the glass of water, which she drank in a gulp.

“Come on, let’s forget about it, okay? Nothing is going to happen. Let’s just put our phones down and watch a movie.” Roy took her phone of her hands and put it down on the coffee table as Sin reached for the remote control and turned the TV on.

They opened Netflix and watched Amelie for the hundredth time. When the movie was over, Felicity was more calm, and Roy and Sin saw that as a cue to leave, since it already was 2 in the morning.

Felicity cleaned up the mess they’ve made, got her phone and went to the bedroom. She got ready to sleep and as soon as she was on bed, she unlocked her phone to see what had happened while she was away.

She wanted to scream as soon as she saw that Oliver had sent her a direct message. “It’s probably nothing” she thought to herself, trying to calm down, while she opened the app.

DM @olliequeen: hey youre the cute blondie from the it dep @ queen consolidated right? i knew I recognized u from somewhere

She had to answer that. He’d recognized her and she had to do some damage control. She typed and deleted words. It took her a good 10 minutes to come up with something that seemed nonchalant.

DM @felicitymsmoak: oh, hi. yes, i am. i’m sorry for that tweet, really.

DM @olliequeen: u don’t have to be sorry. it was a GREAT tweet ;)

“Oh, okay, so he’s online and flirting again” Felicity thought. Oliver Queen was ACTUALLY flirting with her, that was definitely not a joke, and he didn’t seem drunk either, so that’s a positive thing, right? Felicity hoped so. She was more relaxed now.

Her and Oliver chatted all night long via direct message and Felicity slept really well that night. Even if nothing happened between them, she had fulfilled the dreams of many young girls, she was sure of it.

Her luck just kept getting better, though. On Monday, after lunch, she got a phone call asking her to go to the penthouse. Apparently one of the big bosses needed help with something.

As she got there, Oliver was sitting at his desk, with a stubble covering up his sharp jawline, his suit aligned and a smile on his lips. He was staring at Felicity like she was one of the 7 wonders of the world and she was not sure how to react.

“So, I heard you wanted to date me, Ms. Smoak.” He said, making her blush. “There’s no need to get embarrassed, you know? You already know that the media said me and Laurel broke up on Saturday. Well, that’s what we told them, anyway. We actually broke up two weeks ago, but didn’t say anything because of a contract breach. Anyway, that’s not what I want to talk about.”

He got up and walked over to her. She hadn’t said a word, she didn’t even know what to say in a situation like that. She just stared at him the whole time and got more and more flustered and he approached her. He stopped with his face five inches away from hers.

“I actually called you up here because I need to ask you something.” He looked at her up and down “So, Ms. Smoak, I really want to know if you want to have dinner with me.”

“I…” Felicity stuttered “Of… Of course I want to. Yes.” She smiled.

“Great!” He smiled back. “Do you like Italian?”


	2. The Repercussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so here's chapter two! I really don't know when I'll post chapter three because this month is gonna be hellish to me, since it's the last month before winter vacations and that means: end of semester at university, so yeah... I won't abandon this fic, though! Promise.

The number of followers Felicity had was unbelievable. She jumped from roughly 200 to 2000 in one weekend. She had also gotten a lot of tweets from some fans. Some of the things were rather nice, but others were harsh and she definitely did not want to read them. She ignored those and moved on with her life, but they kept on coming.

When Oliver invited her to dinner on Monday she got very excited and even thought about tweeting something shady just to piss off the haters, but she decided she was better than that – and it would be a lot more fun to wait until the weekend and tweet a selfie with Oliver, that’s for sure.

In the middle of the week, the mentions had died down a little and she mostly forgot about the app. Now that she had Oliver’s number, they didn’t have to talk through twitter’s direct messages, but on Friday night Oliver had mentioned her in a tweet. She was lying down on her couch, laughing about something he’d said, when she saw the notification.

They were texting back and forth, flirting and making jokes and she had an answer to everything he said, of course. They didn’t call her a genious for nothing. She was trying to be funny – people didn’t get her sense of humour, most of the time – and Oliver was actually laughing, well, he was laughing through text messages, but that was already something, right?

@olliequeen: i thought I had great comebacks, but @felicitymsmoak sure beats me at those

“Oh no, Oliver, why would you do such a thing?” Felicity sighed, thinking about the loads of angry tweets she was going to receive. Some of Oliver’s fans were pretty passionate. She retweeted Oliver nonetheless and started writing a reply, already bracing herself for the loads of angry teenagers that were sure to come to her mentions.

@felicitymsmoak: @olliequeen i can teach you my skills if you promise to be a good boy ;)

She regretted it as soon as she’d hit send. She didn’t have a head to mouth filter, that she knew, but apparently her head to fingers filter was also nonexistent. Yes, she and Oliver flirted all the time, but they did it in private, where other people couldn’t read the things they said.

@ollielaurel: @felicitymsmoak ugh you are such a skank srsly get out of ollie’s life! he and laurel are endgame and youre ruining their relationship

@ilovethequeens: @felicitymsmoak bitch. go back to the hole you came from and leave oliver alone

Ah, yes, her mentions had already become home to some pretty nasty tweets. She took a deep breath, got up and went to the kitchen. She got a glass and poured herself some wine, she was going to need alcohol to deal with this situation. She went back to the living room, got her phone and changed the settings, she was now only receiving notifications from people she followed. Yes, that was better. She closed the app and tried to forget about it.

Felicity finished her glass of wine and lied down on the couch again. She stared at the ceiling and kept thinking about how close her date with Oliver was. They had scheduled it for Saturday and it was already Friday night. She had less than 24 hours to prepare for a date with a billionaire, a cute billionaire that actually liked her!

Felicity still hadn’t talked to her mom about that, she was sure that once she did, her mom wouldn’t shut up about that, so she was postponing it for as long as she could. She hoped there would be no paparazzi on her date. If Donna Smoak found out her daughter was dating a rich guy through the tabloids, things would not go well.

Tomorrow. Felicity thought. She was going to tell her mom tomorrow. Maybe she could even help Felicity pick up an outfit. No, it was better if she didn’t. Felicity wanted to impress on her first date. Let the “please have sex with me” outfit for date number 5. If she got to that.

Felicity’s daydreams were interrupted by the buzzing of her cellphone on the coffee table. She had three twitter notifications from Roy and Sin. For God’s sake, it was 11 pm what were they even tweeting at that time of night?

@royharperjr: thinking about how tomorrow is gonna be torture because i’m gonna help @felicitymsmoak pick an outfit for a date #killme

@sinnersin: @royharperjr @felicitymsmoak ugh tell me about it i just wanted to drink dude what happened to our weekend?

@royharperjr: @sinnersin @felicitymsmoak i say we bail on smoak and just go to a bar

Her friends’ jokes were enough to make her smile. The haters were long forgotten now and since Oliver was offline, she had nothing else to do, so she decided to join the fun and mess around her friends on twitter.

@felicitymsmoak: I have the worst friends in the world @royharperjr @sinnersin

She closed the app as soon as she tweeted that and went to her bedroom to get ready for bed. She put her pajamas on, brushed her teeth and laid down on her comfy bed. She turned out the lights and unlocked her phone. The only bright thing in the whole room was her phone screen, showing her she had a missed call from Roy. Something important must have happened, otherwise he would have just texted her. She dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

“Hey Smoak” He greeted her “Why are there dozens of angry teenagers saying mean things about you on my mentions?”

“Oh, I thought something important had happened, Roy. You called me because of that? Really?” Felicity answered, bored. “Since Oliver retweeted and followed me, I’ve been receiving some pretty nasty tweets from those people.”

“Did you block them?” Roy asked, worried.

“No. I want to see how far they’ll go.”

“You should totally block them. They’re mean and you don’t deserve to read that kind of shit.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Promise me you’ll block them.”

“I just want to sleep right now.”

“Promise!”

“Okay! I promise. I’ll handle this tomorrow, though. I really want to sleep.”

“Goodnight, then.”

“Bye, Roy” Felicity ended the call, put her phone on the nightstand and closed her eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and she needed rest.

The morning came and, with it, the dread of having to deal with that twitter problem. What should Felicity do? Just block them out of the blue? They would know, and probably would give her even more shit for it. She should probably tweet something first. She hasn’t even left the bed when she opened the app.

@felicitymsmoak: so sad that i’m gonna have to start blocking people in here now. i just don’t wanna see any negativity in this website.

Yeah, that was definitely better. Besides, it was easier to spot which people she had to block. She just sat and waited for the mentions, and they came. After half an hour she had already blocked 33 people. That’s when her cellphone rang. It was Oliver.

“Oliver, hey! Is there something wrong? Why did you call?” Very smooth, Smoak, she thought as she punched her pillow besides her. She needed to calm down.

“Hi Felicity. No, nothing’s wrong. I just called because I saw your tweet and I’ve been wondering… Why do you have to block people?” Oh, no. Now she had to drag Oliver into all this drama.

She figured it would be better to just tell him everything, and that’s what she did. After fifteen minutes on the phone, Oliver seemed upset and angry. They hung up and not even a minute later, Sin texted her telling her to check twitter. She opened the app and the first tweet to appear on her timeline was Oliver’s.

@olliequeen: some people are really low, huh? stop sending hate to people because of a failed relationship! go live your lives

Felicity gaped at her phone. She couldn’t believe Oliver had tweeted that. They barely knew each other and yet he went out of his way to do that for her. Of course he didn’t mention her in the tweet, but the message was clear.

She was still speechless when her phone buzzed with a new notification.

@lancelaurel followed you

Things just got weirder and weirder. Why would Laurel follow her? Felicity was afraid she was going to be just like her fans and tell her to back away from Oliver. That was a possibility, right? Oh, she sent a direct message. Felicity carefully opened it.

DM @lancelaurel: Hey Felicity. Oliver told me what happened. I’m sorry you’re going through this. I just wanted you to know that I’m here for you, okay?

Felicity read the message over and over again. What was happening with her life? Why would Oliver drag Laurel into it? People receive hate online all the time. They’re both celebrities, they probably receive way more hate than her, and yet they are acting like that is such a big deal. Felicity should probably answer her, though.

DM @felicitymsmoak: hi! thanks, Laurel. It’s good to know i can count on you

Felicity groaned and laid back on bed again. It was just 10am and her morning was already unbelievable. She got up after half an hour and started organizing her bedroom. She spent the day with Roy and Sin picking out the perfect outfit for her date with Oliver. They decided on a black a-line mini dress and black heels.

When Sin and Roy left, Felicity called her mom to tell her the news and Donna screamed with excitement for about 10 minutes, telling her how she should marry Oliver as soon as possible. She tried calming her mother down, but had no luck on that matter. It was already 5pm when she finally hung up and Oliver was picking her up at 8pm so she went to the bathroom to take a shower and do her makeup. The doorbell rang not 2 minutes after she finished. Oliver was at the door and she was ready for her date.

 


End file.
